Snow White, Kuki's Story
by forever1x5
Summary: Finally Finished! This is the loving story about cinderella, KND twisted! If you luv Kuki and Wally pairings aka numbahs 3 and 4 then this is a story for! i know you've read or seen the story of cinderella,i u like that story you'll love this!
1. Chapter 1

Forever1x5: First off, to everyone who read my last story, thanx for the great reviews!

numbah 4: Well, i guess it was an OK story...

forever1x5: Awwwww, did u feel left out Wally?

numbah 4: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!

forever1x5: (ingnoring him) well i have a special surprise for you in this story...(laughing)

forever1x5: You'll have to just wait and see...(smiling now) forever1x5 does not own the KND

(Hope you enjoy the story )

(story) It was finally the best time of the year for kids everywhere, (but the worst time for adults) SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!! Every kid when miles of the school was jumping for joy at the first hint of the school bell. Sector V hurried to the tree house to discuss thier game plan for the summer. They all got situated on the couch like they usually do before a mission, (even though it wasn't really a mission).

"Ok team" numbah 1 said in a stern voice," We have 2 months, 3 weeks and 10 minutes" then he lightened up all of a sudden "Anyone have any plans for the summer?'. Numbah 3 (Kuki) was quick to answer. "I DO, I DO, PICK ME, PICK ME" she yelled excitingly. "Ok, Ok" numbah 1 laughed. "What do you have planed?". "Im going to stay with my older cousin Maiko who lives next to lincoln park."Is it far away? Will it be possible for you to report back to the tree house like normal numbah 3?" numbah 1 asked interested."No silly" numbah 3 said laughing. "lincoln park is to far away". But how far is to far numbah thoght aloud. Picking her head up from her magizine, numbah 5 joins into the conversation."Numbah 5 went to lincoln park few months ago" she added, "its about an hour and a half ta 2 hours away"she continued before putting her head back into her magizine."2 HOURS AWAY!!!" numbah one yelled, he took a deep breath then and asked her how long she was gonna be gone for, whether it was gonna be for the whole summer, or for a few weeks. Kuki replied most of the summer and nigel thought about how was he gonna go all summer (or most of it) with only 4 members, including himself. Finally he replied ok and Kuki jumped for joy!  
"I have to go pack!!" she said happily before waving bye to her friends through her to big green sweatshirt and skipping out the door singing her favorite rainbow monkey song. Her cousin Maiko was only 21 years old and was a given a certificate and trophy for being the smartest and most popular person in college/general. She was no where near being a geek (even though she was super smart) loved everything about everybody. Do to her famousness, she became super rich (almost wealthy) but never acted it. Thats why she lived in a average sized apartment next to lincoln park. It was just perfect for her and Eric. Eric never acted rich either, even though his mother was super rich and famous. Maiko adopted him when she was about 5 years old. She saw him and fell in love with him on one of her exsibitions to Beligum her freshmen year in college. Eric was the same age as Kuki now, 10 years old and was numbah 67 in his sector of the KND, sector P. He was excited to have his cousin to come over for the summer ( or so he thought) and AT FIRST had no problem with it until...(that another part of the story, sorry, im getting a little carried away, )

Kuki packed all her things and was ready for her trip. Maiko was coming to pick her up tommarow and she could hardly wait to see her cousins agian. Kuki sat a swing in her back yard smiling and day dreaming at the clouds, thinking about how great this summer is gonna be...

(end)

hey guys, hope you like it so far! i think im stuck on fairytales!!!LOL!!!!!! enjoy, and i hope you like this story as much as you liked the last!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Numbah 3: Yay, i get to be in a fairytale!!!

forever1x5: Well, im happy you feel that way numbah 3

Numbah 3: Me too! even though everyone already knows this story too... it still

romantic!!!!

forever1x5: lol!

(story)It was the day after school let out and kuki's cousin was gonna be there any minute. She was waiting outside her front door with all her bags to exctied to stand it. Her parents watched together at there first born out the window while she said goodbye to her friends for what will be most of the Summer. "Ok, numbah 1" numbah said agian in a stern voice, "If there's any trouble use this" he gave her a band new KND communicator ( she broke her's during her rampage of trying to find her nighttime rainbow monkey one night before going to bed. "Ok numbah 1," she said with a huge smile on her face and put it in her extremely hidden pants pocket behind her huge shirt.

While everyone was saying thier goodbye's, numbah 3 noticed that someone was missing. "Hey numbah 2" she said couriously, " wheres numbah 4". Numbah 2 looked in every direction with no sign of his best friend and shrugged his shoulders."Oh..."numbah 3 said with a sigh Maiko pulled into the drive way. " Hey kuki, sorry im late, i had to drop Eric off at soccer practice." Numbah 3 smiled at her cousin, but all her excitment kinda left when she realize numbah 4 was a no show. "Ready?". She shook her head yes in agreement with her couisn while her friends left waving good bye. Real quick, she decided to take another look around just in case but nada. Most of her body was in the car before she heard someone scream "WAIT". Numbah 3 turned to see a half hoodied boy running toward her. It was bright orange and you can tell from a mile away it was numbah 4.

Kuki let out a sigh of relief before stepping out of the car and greeting her friend.Out of breath and completly wiped out, numbah 4 scronged up enough to talk to numbah 3. "Sorry im so late" he says panting " I overslept by mistake. Kuki smiles, she happy that he came at all. "Its ok numbah 4" kuki replies in as her usual bouncy self before giving her friend a hug. Numbah 4 can't believe that she's hugging him, well he can believe it but he loved when she did. "Sorry kuki, but we have to honey, by the time we get back Eric's soccer practice will be over. "Ok" she said cheerfully to her cousin letting go of numbah 4 with a spunky "Bye". "Wait" he said agian holding his arm and looking at the ground. Once agian numbah 3 turned around to give Wally 150 of her attention. "Um...uh...have fun" he said finally, she smiled back before picking up one of the many rainbow monkey's she had packed that fell to her seat (so she wouldn't sit on them) getting cozzy and putting it on her lap. Once she put her seatbelt on and opened her window, she said "thanx, you too" to numbah 4 who was standing in the grass and just smiled a weak smile.

The car backed out, then went off. Numbah 4 ran to the road and stood there watching the car until it was out of site completely. "Have fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said angry to himself outloud. " That could of been my last chance all summer and all i could say was stupid old Have Fun!!!!". His eyes were closed and his fist were clenched tight in anger. When he opened them he saw a girl with a braid in her hair, a red hat on her head, hands on her hips and looking at him like he was crazy. "uh numbah 4, is numbah 5 gonna have to call the crazy police on you?" Numbah 4 smiled at numbah 5 who was sent to retrieve him for the KND annual movie and popcorn night. Every friday night in the summer, the knd members in every sector, even moon base come together with the other team mates of thier sector to watch a movie and eat popcorn. All the sectors watch the same movie so they can have a global KND disscusion about it during thier annual once a month summer beach parties. Anywho numbah 4 smiled a little embarrised and walked back to the treehouse with his friend. He stopped half way because he had to get it off his chest and ask her how much of him she heard. "hey numbah 5, " he said nerviously, " how much of that did u hear?". Numbah 5 turned to look at Wally standing there and laughed "enough of it" she answered still laughing. "Now come on romeo, numbah 5 dosent wanna be late for the movie". Numbah 4 started walking, then realized what she said "HEEEEEEEYYYY!!!!!!!!" he yelled to her trying to catch up.

(end)

Hey thanx for reading, i hope u like it!!!!! A new chap will be coming shortly!! Please give reviews so i know what i can improve on and stress on! Thank u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Numbah 5: Hey forever1x5, what was that!

forever1x5: what do ya mean numbah 5?

numbah 5: What do u mean what do i mean? that last chapter sounded like numbah 4 could've wrote it!

numbah 4: HEY!!!!!! i write and speak greatly!!!!

numbah 5: point taken...

forever1x5: ok, ok... sorry about that guys, i promise i won't rush next time on my chapters...

numbah 4: I still don't know what ur talking about i thought the last chapter was pretty goodly...

forever1x5: (crying at her defreat)

(story) When numbah 3 stepped into her cousins' apartment she looked around her eyes instantly lit up bright as the daytime sun. There was all sorts of beautiful things everywhere that made the averge apartment look 10x bigger. Kuki jumped up with a big scream of happiness before running to everything and asking what it is or just admiring its prettiness. She ran around all over the apartment (even though there wasn't much a place to go, lol). It had 3 bedrooms, and a private bathroom to all of them (of course one was Maiko's room and the other was Eric's). As Kuki finally started to settle down a little bit, Maiko giggled to herself a little and went up to her cousin bending down to her length. "I have a surprise for you!!!!" she said excited just like kuki (must run in the family). Maiko put her hand on her cousins back and led her down a small hallway to a pink door. "Well, here it is"!!!! she said as happy as numbah 3 was when she first entered her apartment. "uhhhh..."numbah 3 said rubbing the back of her neck trying to sound as nice as possible. "uh,,,Maiko, it was really nice of you to get me a door and all but...and its a really nice color and all but...well...". Maiko held her gut laughing at her nieve cousin, "no, no" she said trying to get it out before she started laughing agian. "Open the door Kuki". Numbah 3 shrugged her shoulders and opened the hot pink door to the prettiest room she had ever saw! Rainbow monkey's everywhere!!! A Huge sleepytime rainbow monkey as her bed, posters, toys, fluffy pink everywhere!!!!!!!!!! Even the bathroom conected her room her a rainbow monkey pink shower curtan (sp) and with a pink bath tub and a Loveytime rainbow monkey contected to the matching sink, holding the bathroom mirror up!

Kuki was in a raibow monkey dream world!! She couldn't stand it!! Numbah 3 ran up to Maiko and gave her the biggest hug she had ever given anybody! Maiko hugged her right back. Niether of them noticed it was puring rain outside, All of a sudden the light flickered and there was a banging at the door, it wasn't any normal kind of banging, it was hard and rough, like BANG!!!!BANG!!!!!BANG!!!!!! Shivering in her cousins arms, Kuki whispered she was scared, Maiko said nothing and became really serious. She let go of her cousin and told numbah 3 to wait in her room. Up the hallway Maiko went to the door, she very slowly opened the door and saw a black shadow standing there, then there was a bolt of lighting behind the figure!!!!!!!!!!!

(end)...sike!

"mom" the figure said camly shivering from the cold and wet. "ERIC?!?!?"Maiko quickly grabed her son and pulled him into the house before bolting the door shut agian. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WALKING IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM?!?!?!!! Eric quickly gave his defence, " I called like a trillion times and you didn't answer the phone! Practice was canceled do to the storm"!! He said with his face still facing the ground."Thats no excuse, someone wouldv'e gave you a ride home if you asked for one!!!!" Maiko was disgusted in her sun at the moment " GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!" she yelled, "Nanny May will be here in a few minutes," she siad to him while he was stomping to his room, "Kuki and I are going to get icecream, then shopping, you better be good for her!!". A frowne quickly came apon Eric's face, _THATS NOT FAIR!!!! _he thought to himself, then he put his ear agianst his bedroom door to here more. After not being able to here anything, he went up in one of the secret tunnels he built all around the house and stoped at a opening where he could see his step couisn run into his mothers arms and give her a huge hug!! "SHOPPING and ICECREAM"!!!!! Kuki said squeezing her cousin, "Your the best ever" Kuki said with a smile on bigger the mississippi river its self.

Maiko hugged her cousin before taking her baby cousins' hand and walking out the door and letting the nanny in. "Oh Kuki" Maiko said with a look of satisfaction on her face." I wish i had a kid as adorable and fun as you!". Those words hit Eric where it hurt. It wasn't fair!!! how was Kuki just gonna walk in and take his mom away like that. At first he thought it was gonna be cool to have numbah 3 staying with them but now he know's in his heart that she gonna be nothing but misery for him, it couldn't be like this all summer, he won't have...but just how will he get rid of the sponky rainbow monkey loving girl who would do anything for anybody? Just how was he gonna do it?...

(real end)

Sorry for not updating, i was really busy!!!!!!! Thanx for the reviews guys and sorry about last chap, i hope this one is much better and if not i''l just keep on trying!!! LOL!!!Please review the story guys, please!! i live off of reviews,lol!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The KND are all sitting in thier usaual liesure spots when all of a sudden a soaking wet forever1x5 comes knocking

on the door...

Numbah 1: ( it not really clicking yet that forever1x5 was in the middle of the floor soaking wet, slowly lifts his head before it snapped to him she was there) WHERE IN HEAVENS NAME WERE YOU????!?!?!?!?!?!??

Forever1x5: (Gives a big smile and rubs the back of her head) lets just say puppies and cows don't mix...

KND:???????

Forever1x5: Lets just get back to the story, shall we?

KND: ...

(story) A couple days had passed and Eric was thinking of anything to get his fun loving cousin out of the house. He tried giving her a bus pass to no where, but she made it back. He tried putting her on a the worst horse in the stable near the house then spooking the horse so it get scared and ride away with Kuki on it, but Kuki made friends with the horse quickly, like she usually does with animals. His next plan after those failed was putting out a fake signal and making it like her sector was in trouble and needed her head, but she insisted they were fine. All this in just a couple days.Even though he knew his mother loved him with all her heart and do anything for him he still dosen't want to share her with anyone, even if most of the her attention was on him, it still didn't matter.

Maiko was in the kitchen with numbah 3 making dinner while Eric was spread out on his bed in dissapointment. "Why won't anyone of my plans work" he said out loud softly to himself, then he remembered 3 very impportant matters and how they can form into a plan to get rid of numbah 3 once and for all. He sat up in his bed and grabbed the notebook he used to right down data on expierements and got a brand new piece of paper out of it, then a pencil off the self and began to write...

_Saturday at the huge summer camping trip for all the kids in the niegbor hood,_

_get Kuki to go with Butch, (Bully) and pay Butch (a week of allowence should do...) to take_

_Kuki into the woods and shoot her with a plunger arrow soaked in chicken pox juice ( they have it _

_at the KND lab to do test on it)_

Smiling with joy knowing that after its been done Maiko will have to make Kuki go home with chicken pox. He took a deep breath and slammed his back into the bed clenching his notebook tightly in his arms before hearing a knock on the door that snapped him back to reality. "Come in" he said while quickly hiding his notebook and sitting upright on his bed so that whoever it was wouldn't have a clue what he's up to. " Come on silly" Kuki said with a huge smile on her face. "It's time for dinner." Eric gave a quick smirk before joining his cousin and walking to the dining room. "I can't for the all kid camping trip Saturday, its gonna be great!!!" numbah 3 said with excitedly, picturing it in her head. " Oh its gonna be fun alright Kuki, its gonna be fun indeed..".Paying no attention to her cousin's suspicious remark she sat down inbetween Maiko and Eric and in joyed the diner she had helped Maiko make and smiled during every bite...and it was a pieceful dinner...

Saturday morning...

Searching all the kids in the crowd for Butch wasn't easy, but it when he heard a kid scream in terror it led Eric in the right direction. "Next time i suggest you give me the money advance" Butch said laughing before dropping the boy he was holding by the foot and watching him cry while running home to his parents. "Yea, can i help you with something?" Butch said sarcasticly to Eric. "Well" Eric said bravely (not showing an once fear) " I need you to get rid of a pest for me. "Oh yea" Butch said (as if Eric was joking) " and whats in it for me?" " a weeks allowence. "Sike" Butch said laughing, " Make it 2 and you got a deal."Deal" Eric says before handing him his first weeks in advance and giving him the infested bow and arrow ( a pair of gloves to). "Well what do they look like?" Butch asked in confusion."Heres a picture of her" (hands butch the pic) "keep it, thats her, so the job will be down by sundown?" Eric asked hopefully, "yup". the boys part ways, Eric finelly content that Kuki will be out of the way and Butch, who dosen't really pay attention and runs into a huge blolder, starts tumbling backwards and hits a tree, by the time he stopped moving his knee was scrapped up really bad, and since his was a bully,no one would help him except for one person.

Kuki ran over with her suite case and saw that his knee was pretty bad off. A band aid was way to small and theres only 2 adults and a couple of teens coming on the trip, and they were to busy with all the other kids to just stop what thier doing. Butch starts to cry, and Kuki wiped his tears with her huge green sleeve."Don't cry" she said to Butch softly, i have and idea. When her and Maiko went shopping, Maiko bought her a one of a kind silk scarf for her hair, she brought on the trip so her hair would get dirt in it.But took it out the suitecase and wrapped Butch's leg with it. "See, all down" she said before helping back on his feet. " Tell me if it still hurts she said before going to a spot a little out of distance to pic daisy's. Butch smiled and watched her go, the he followed her and was in perfect shooting distance,k he slowly pulled out the bow and arrow and pointed it striaght at numbah 3, who dosen't notice a thing...

(end)

Ok, sorry about not right sooner...i hope u guys still like the story i promise i'll update way sooner next time, reviws please!!! thier what i live on!!!!lol!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Numbah 2: Ok, You really need english lessons, there was soooo many mistakes in that story

I couldn't tell if you wrote it or a 5 year old!!!

Forever1x5: Aww give me a break, I was just writing off the top of my head...(frown)

Numbah 2: You need lessons, not a break!!!

Numbah 5: go easy on the girl would ya? She might go away for even longer this time (laughing)

KND: (laughing)

Forever1x5: haha...very funny, can we please get back to the story now please?

(story) Numbah 3 looked up in shock and heart was pounding. She didn't know whether to run or to stay still. Butch had a perfect shot point, but didn't take it. "i can't do it" he said to himself in a low voice. "Im sorry kuki" he said in a soft voice. Numbah 3 didn't know what to say, whether to be relieved that he didn't shoot or disapointed in her new friend for trying to shoot her in the first place. "Why Butch" she said in both meanings of the word, first why would he do a thing like that in the first place and second, why was he sorry or why did he have to be sorry. The big bully dropped his bow and arrow and ran up to Kuki and gave her a big hug." Butch...Butch...BUTCH"!!!! Kuki finally sad durning the massive hug, "i can't breathe, "Oh, sorry" he said instantly letting her go. "So, know, whats going on here?" Kuki said catching her breath then putting her hands on her hips. " Well i was paid to do it by your jealous step cousin". Numbah 3 thought about it for a long time before finally realizing who he was talking about, "ERIC?!?!?" she siad in amazement. "No one else but..." Butch said with his eyes laid on the grass. "I can't believe Eric would do something like this..." she said in serious confusion.

It was silent for a while with Butch facing Kuki and Kuki facing the ground. All of a sudden she just colasped in the beautiful flowers around her and started to cry. The sesitive bully let her cry trying to comfort her in her time of need but it was no use. "Kuki?" he said softly, " You have to get out of here". Not saying a word she looked up a him with her blood shot eyes to see what he was talking about but still silent. " Your cousin expects you to be half way home by now with the chicken pox, he wanted me to bring your camping pack to him as proof that you were sent home, The good news is i bullied this kid this morning who got so upset he ran back to his mom and dropped his pack on the ground, i grabed it for the extra stuff, but i'll give it to Eric so he won't think that your on still here". All this took Kuki by storm, when she came all she wanted to do was make friends and hang with her cousin Eric, little did she know he was gonna turn on her.

Even though Kuki hated the fact that Butch bullied the kid to get his pack, it was the only hope she had. Numbah 3 wiped her eyes before finally saying a word "but where do i go?". Butch already had a plan set out just for her, he's been on so many camping trips he knew just how to help her. "Eric is one of the most popular kids at school, no scratch that, Eric IS the most popular kid at school, thats why i can't bully him, so because of his rep, he'll be in the very front of the group with the other popular kids you know, Suzie Katelin, Malinda, Matt and Martin Marionette (tripplets), Courtney Lickin and Sydney Dutch and Tommy Hothorn, Eric's thier ring leader. So what your gonna do is go to the back of the group with the least popular kids, He won't have a clue you there!!" Butch looked to see Kuki heart broken in her cousin, "Don't worry Kuki" he said giving her a huge hug before running to the middle of the cluster of kids.

_**That night**_

Eric waits until his friends are sleep before sneaking out of his tent to meet Butch to see if the deed has been done. He runs to the big oak tree where they are to meet to see a the bully standing with his back agianst the huge tree with his arms crossed and the pack in one of his clenched fists. "Here, i did the stupid chicken pox thing and she went screaming to your mom, now when do i get my first payment?" Butch said as though he wasn't a big deal at all while adding a little extra toughness to his voice. "soon, as soon as the camping trips over, promise"."Better be" Butch siad before walking off and not looking to see if Eric was still standing by the tree or not. When he figured he was far enough away from the tree he sighed and prayed and hoped that Kuki was safe and ok...

Kuki made it all the way to the back by night fall and saw 4 tents in the darkness. She was kinda out of breath,k she didn't realize how many kids were there and how long it would take to get from the front of them all to the back. The tents were all diffrent colors, one was green and blue, the next was orange and yellow,another was pink and purple and the last was red and navy blue. She looked in all the tents and saw that there were two pillows in each, and not a person in sight. Then she noticed that one of the pillows in the green and blue tent looked like it hasn't been used yet, so she decided to sit in the tent and wait for whoever's tent that was to come back. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep.

_**Meanwhile at the Fishing Hole**_

"That was SOOOO much fun" Becka screamed in her usually perky voice. Everyone else had fun but were to tired to admit it. The seven friends were the bottom of the social chain at school. Dawn was wore black all the time and usually saw the worst in everything. Mike was a complete dork (he'll admit it himself) his glasses are huge, and he himself is really small, he also broke them last summer so he has this huge thing of tape in the middle of them and is constantly pushing them higher on his nose. Becka was a cheerleader back in the day who got kicked off the team for having a C in history and got shunned for it. Brad is constantly breaking something, whether its his arm, or leg, or hand or foot, somethings broken all the time.Then there were the twins Craig and Norma, Craig is scared of everything, he's the kind of kid where the phrase (scared of your own shadow) comes into play. And Norma is the total opposite, she's not afriad of anything, (and to tell the truth, thats pretty creepy).Last but not least theres Todd, and with Todd, there's nothing wrong with him, he's perfectly normal. He just thinks that the popular kids are jerks (which they are) and hangs out with his true friends (the so-called mission-nerd group).

Everyone was quite except for Becka who talked way back to the camp site. The seven were pooped and by the time they made it back to thier colorful tents they weren't even paying attention that they had a vistor. Becka and Norma went into thier tent, Craig and Brad went into thier tent, Mike and Todd went into thier tent and Dawn had a tent of her own, (or so she thought) and wasn't paying attention and laid down on the opposite pillow and her and Kuki were face to face before Dawn slowly opened her eyes and saw Kuki right face to face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" She screamed jumping up and taking the tent with her...

(end)

Sorry if theres alot of mistakes in this one i promise if there is the rest of the chapters will be mistake free!!! and theres only a few more left!!! hope you like the story!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Numbah 5: Dorks?!? Oh numbah 5 gotta here the end of this story.

forever1x5: you will!! (hestitating) and your gonna think its the best story ever!!!

numbah 5: (giggling) whatever you say (laughing)

forever 1x5: ...heres the story...

Dawns screams woke up all of her friends and frightened Kuki so much she got up and backed into a tree bumping her head on a tree branch and knocking herself out by accident...

_**The next morning**_

Numbah 3 woke up with a slight head ache and the sunshining bright in her face with the birds chirping all around. "what happened" she said to herself while rubbing her head."Hey Dawn, your best friend woke up!!!!" yelled Mike chuckling with he usual dorky laugh even though nho one else was laughing. Dawn gave him a evil look and imediatly he stopped and silently walked walked behind Norma. "Hey kid" Dawn said to her in a polite voice, all her friend were watching closely. "I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot or anything, but why were you sleeping in my tent". Kuki rubbed her head agian a little embarresed, the out of no where started to cry.

"Im sooo sorry!!!!" she said in between her gasped for air. "I had no where else to go". "Hey, hey, hey" Dawn said trying to get Kuki to relax "its not that big of a deal". "no, it is" Kuki interupts while wiping her eyes, then explains the whole story to Dawn. "Awww, im so sorry" Dawn said hugging Kuki. "Eric's always been a jerk in school, but i didn't know to his own family, you can stay with me." Dawn said to numbah 3 with a smile before helping her to her feet. "come on, i'll introduce you to everyone." Kuki smiled and followed Dawn to a perky girl with died blonde hair and light pale skin (it kinda looked like she never been in the sun before) and she had on everything hot pink, from her fluffy ponytails to her fluffy sandals . "Kuki" Dawn said to her new found friend "Meet Becka", then she faced Becka who was smiling at them as usual "Becka, meet...um...im sorry" she said to numbah 3, "but i don't think i ever learned your name". Kuki smiled and introduced herself to both of them "Im Kuki" she said shaking friendly Becka's hand and giving a now proud smile herself. Dawn laughed (which she never does, EVER) and gives Kuki a smile, "come on Kuki, i want you to meet everyone else to." Kuki cheerfully followed Dawn onward and left Becka in shock of seeing Dawn smile, EVER!!!

Next the two girls went to the two boys who were next to a small water whole fishing for breakfest ( they didn't like going to the lunch cabin during breakfest, lunch and dinner because everyone always messed with them, so they get thier own food). One of the boys was a blonde boy with a with a pretty noticable tan who wore his hair down, ( it went to about his shoulders), he had his left arm in a cast and his right leg in one too. The other was the perfect hieght, had his hair perfectly spiked and styled short on his head, he was basically perfect. Kuki looked in astonished at the brown haired boy thinking to herself how could him of all people be a geek, or a nerd or whatever, he's perfect. When they finally reached the boys, Dawn introduced them proudly, "Heres Brad, and Todd" she said to Kuki, then she turned to Brad who was trying all her could to keep poor Brad from falling into the water."Kuki quickly went to Todds assistance in keeping Brad up.

"DAWN!!!!! HOW DO YOU COOK FISH AGIAN??????" Becka screamed from the front of thier short little camp site where Becka had a small camp fire going to cook the fish for breakfest. "HOLD ON BECKA, DON'T BURN YOURSELF, IM COMING!!!!!! Dawn yelled back, "im so sorry Kuki but I to make breakfest, agian, so um...can you give introduce her to everyone?" Dawn asked Brad who (with Kuki's help) just got Brad into his wheel chair. "Sure" Todd says as the friends watch Dawn run back to the tents. "Ok, so you've met Brad, me and...?". "Becka!" kuki says with a delightful burst. " Ok, so you didn't meet the twins or Mike yet. Numbah 3 shook her head softly while looking at Brad. "Ok then, lets be on our way" Todd was pushing Brads wheelchair and Kuki followed right on the opposite side of Brad, the three walked into an opening in the woods, there were berry bushes all around them, and they all looked pretty tasty. There were two kids standing next to each other picking berries. They looked exactly alike except one was a girl and the other a boy. "theres Norma and Craig, there picking berries for breakfest like every camping day morning" Brad said pointing at the two. "Hey NORMA, CRAIG!!!!!" Brad called out out to them and they came running toward them. "Meet Kuki" Todd said pushing kuki gently towards them. "Nice to meet you" Kuki said extending both her hands to shake both of thiers at once, they shook back smiling thierselves at thier new friend "Like..." said Norma "Wise" said Craig finishing her statement. Kuki thought that was pretty neat how they could finish each others sentences and stuff but they didn't. " Why do you always..." Norma started arguing with her brother ever though he finished her arguement and used it to start his own, "start my statements!!!!!!!" he screamed back at her. " Come on guys" Todd jestured at numbah 3 to follow him while he was pushing Brad out of the woods, " There not gonna stop anytime soon" Brad pointed out and the three laughed together.

"Ok" Todd said thinking as Kuki hoped rocks by a small steam they walking by. "So, you've met Becka, Norma, Craig..." he said still thinking, it looked as if he was more along the lines of talking to himself aloud them talking to Kuki. "Dawn, you and me" Brad added to the list of people his friend was saying aloud, Brad continued to think aloud " all thats left is...". "MIKE" Brad and Todd said aloud at the same time before laughing. " Mike!!!" Todd called out knowing he was somewhere hiding from Dawn since Norma moved out the way. Low and behold he was hiding behind the chill out tree ( a very VERY big tree they realaxed under for the shade and confort) and was gonna stay there unti breakfist when Dawn calmed down.

Todd shook his head at his friend with sarcasim and he went behind the tree with Brad and they pulled Kuki along. "Mike, meet Kuki, she's our newest addition" Todd said proudly. Kuki looked up and down at Mike and saw that he was her complete opposite. His shirt was really tight and small, hers is really and big, you could tell he was and order freak and needed everything in its place. She didn't have one thing where it belonged half the time. "Nice yo meet you" Mike said exending his hand and giving a whole new meaning to the saying "put your best foot forward."

Kuki snapped out of her day dreaming and smiled at Mike and shook hands with her comrad before turning to Brad and Todd for her next directions."Ok Kuki, your on your own, know that you know all of us, we should get along very well and you seem like a fun person to be around" Todd said before rolling the wheelchair with Brad in the opposite direction.

"COME AND EAT GUYS" Dawn yelled from the camp site. Fresh fish filled the air as Kuki ran back to camp with her new friends for some breakfast.

_**The next evening**_

"Wow, you guys, yall are sooooooo much fun!!!!" Kuki says realaxing with her arms behind her head under the chill out tree with all her friends. "NO, KUKI YOU ARE AWSOME!!!!!!" Becka said, even she was running low on perky. "Hey Kuki, Brad says putting all his body wieght on his good leg, "thanx for having an evil cousin" the group laughed but Kuki hesitated a little. "don't worry Kuki, nothing'll get passed me, Norma, Brad and Mike, promise" Todd said reasuring his new friend . "HEY"!!!! Craig said in dissapoint, "what about me?" "You'll be scared of your own shadow" Becka said and the group laughed agian this time with Kuki.

_**Back at the front camp that same evening**_

"Eric, Eric honey" one of the chaparones called out for Eric. "since your one of our best campers" she smiled and continued, " I want you to give this cast sling to Brad, he lost his sling outside so there giving him another one" she smiled at Eric knowing he had no choice but to do say yes. Eric really didn't want to go to the geek side of camp but he had to do what he had to do. Eric said good bye to his friends (not telling them where he was going) and went to take the sling to Brad.

It was sun down by the tim he made there and saw that they were all going into thier tents. Eric decided to wait in the bushes until they all went in so he wouldn't be seen by someone talking to the geeks.He he saw them getting into the tent, one of them caught his eye. It was girl with long black hair and a too big green sweat shirt on. KUKI!!!!!! he screamed in his head the he turned around to a tree and thought softly aloud. "so shes still at camp!!!" he said to himself getting madder and madder each time. "that go's to show you if you want something done you have to do it yourself!!!!! HAHAHAH!!!!!!! Kuki turned around quickly before going into her and Dawn's tent "someone there?" when no one answered she shrugged her shoulders and went inside. Meanwhile Eric was half way back to his tent with a plan to once and for all get rid of his kuki problem, for good...

end, i hope you like it!!!! the last few chap's will be here soon!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

numbah 5: so, what happened next? You can't just leave numbah 5 hangin.

numbah 2: Yeah, come on!!! tell us what happens!!! 

forever1x5: (giggles) ok, ok!!!!

_**Back Home at the Tree House**_

Everything was frantic, Numbah 2 had a end of the summer fishing trip he went on with his dad, Numbah 1 was going to the artic base ( it was his turn to train the new recruits) and Numbah 5 had a family reunion to go to. And they all had to leave at the same time, but Numbah 4 was free do to whatever. He was sitting on the couch watching his friends go crazy in getting everything they needed before they left. "Awww man, what AM I gonna do while all you guys are out doing cool stuff.?????" Numbah 4 moaned as he slid down in the couch. "that reminds me" Numbah 1 said stopping for a brief minute in front of Numbah 4. "Can you go to Licoln park?, I know its a whiles away but it should be no problem in the automatic touch button plane Numbah 3 just made, we didn't figure out a name for it yet but he made it easy enough for even YOU to operate".

Numbah 1 reached into his pocket and pulled out a hot pink comunicator, with rainbow monkey stickers on it and daisies on the edges. "I need you to give this to numbah 3" Numbah 1 belowed while handing it to Numbah 4." She broke it a little while before she left and I to send it to moon base to get it fixed, and now that we finally have it back I think it'll be safer if she kept it with her, even if she only has like a week to go." As soon as Numbah 1 finished he met up with Numbah's 3 and 5 and they were on thier way out the door".

They made it to the middle of front yard grass before Numbah 1 darted back. "Oh and all you have to do is say where you wanna go THEN push the button, the next thing i wanted to say was that I put the alarm on so you only have like 40 seconds to get out of here, good luck" Nigel ran out the door put on his winter coat then used his boots as a one way ticket to the artic base. "Awww man!!" numbah 4 yelled running for the door. Just as he made it to open the door the laser went into play and he had to arche he back so he wouldn't hit them." Crudy lasers" he said before doing and simple wall jump and thankfully landing safe on the grass ground outside (He just made it through the window).

Once he got in to rocket, he kinda forgot how to work it, but he figured it out accidentlly and went screaming towards Lincoln Park ( thats one fast rocket!!!)

_**Same time back at Camp**_

Everyone was sleeping peacefully at 6:00 in the morning except for Kuki. Since everyone was being so nice for her she decided to do something special for them and make breakfist herself that morning. Just humming to herself and singing a song she memorized from Numbah 5's cd collection. As happy as she could be numbah 3 turned around to she a fimilar shadow around the chill out tree. It kinda reminded her of what she saw the night before, but she just once agian shrugged her shoulders and decided to keep on going on with breakfist.

While the fish was cooking in the pan, Kuki turne her head to watch the beautiful sunset above the tree's in the forest. "its already a beautiful day" she sand lightly. "It sure is" said a voice from behind her. She turned in slight jumpiness at the fact that she thought she was alone, and looked to see an old lady standing right behind her. She had on a baby blue cloak and a cut little mole on the side of her cheek, she had a adorable little basket that she was holding to and to Kuki she was just the cutest thing in the world. "AWWWWW YOUR SUCH A CUTE OLD LADY!!!!!!" Numbah 3 said with stars in her eyes. The lady smiled turned her head slighty and rolled her solid blue eyes before turning back around and facing Kuki agian. " But what are you doing all the way out here" Numbah 3 asked in confusion. " Oh deary," she said with a chuckle i live out here, i make a small living selling my fresh baked cookies, and since you are just a little darling, i'll give you one on the house." The lady handed Kuki the cookie, it looked sooooo good!!!! It was a sugar cookie that looked like it had just the right amount of sugar in it. Perfect Numbah 3 thought to herself, she took the cookie from her hand and starred at it for a long time.

"JUST EAT THE COOKIE ALREADY!!!" The lady shouted, but good thing Kuki was more interested in the cookie, she looked up to see what the old lady wanted, and the lady just shrugged her off gently. "Bottoms Up!!!" Kuki laughed before taking a HUGE bite of the cookie. "hey..." numbah 3 said, everything was becoming dizzy and she started to get very sleepy all of a sudden. The lady ran, taking of her make up, or should i say taking off HIS make up. It was Eric in his friend's old Holloween costume, taring it off piece by piece so he could run faster.

"I don't feel so..." BAM!!!!!!!. She hit the ground with a hard bang waking up everyone in all 4 tents. Becka was the first to come to Numbah 3's aid. "OMG!!!!" she screamed, then felt her pulse. "SHE'S STILL ALIKE JUST SLEEPING!!!" Becka held Kuki in her arms and rocked gently back and forth. Norma and Todd tryed all they could to catch up with Eric, but it was to late. Mike was walking around Becka to get a closer look when he saw the cookie she was holding, he took it from her gently and examined it. "Don't hold her too tight!!!" Dawn freaked, and Becka softly loosened her grip a little bit. "AH HA!!!" Mike said in discovery, "This mostly eaten sugar cookie was filled with some kind of knock out powder, and when I say filled, i mean FILLED, this cookie's loaded with the stuff." Everyone looked at Mike with desperate eyes, then continued on with worring for thier friend.

"Im gonna take apart my tent and make a huge tent bed so she can sleep softly, I never sleep anyway." They all decided to do the same thing and did just that. It was beautiful, all the diffrent colors of the tents blended together, and thier cotts looked like they made Kuki's sleep a very pleasant one.

_**half way into the woods**_

"Finally, no more kuki!!!!!!!!!!!" Eric screamed, "they'll never figure out how to break the smell, and its sooo simple too!!!! A kiss from a crush!!! What kid would want to kiss _anybody?_!!!!!!!?!?!??" Eric laughed hard.l He had his hands on his belly and his eyes were closed. Not paying attention in bumps into this blonde haired boy that cove his eyes and a bright orange hoody one. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN BUB!!!!" Numbah 4 said pushing Eric. "Why don't YOU watch where YOU'RE going. Thats all Wallabee needed before punching Eric right inbetween his eyes, and a HUGE fist fight began.

Punching and kicking, biting and scratching. thye Fought all the way up to dead mans hill. Only the biggest hill ever!! They say that if a kid spits there gum out over the edge, they'll never here it drop. Thier right at the edge and numbah 4's back is agianst it while Eric is still punching away in front, as was he. Eric was just about to give Wallabee a good push when Numbah 4 pulled out of his pocket the headphones he stole from numbah 5 and tossed them holding on to the end. It swung around a huge tree branch and swung to safety! Eric losed his balance after pushing the air instead of numbah 4 and fell off the edge himself.

Wallabee was just going to let him fall, but he couldn't do it and ran to the edge to make sure Eric was ok. He found him hanging caught deep with his underwear stuck on a branch. Eric wiggled around all he could but couldn't get free and got very frustrated. Numbah 4 laughed and continued his search for Numbah 3. After painfully crossing a bunch of sticker bushes and getting his pants soaked with mud, he found a clearing, and there was a beautiful tent in the middle and 7 kids around the same age as him bowing thier heads and crying. "Hey what's this" he asks one of the girls. "a friend of ours is in thier and we can't wake her up" The girl known as Norma to the rest of us began to cry. "Mind if I take a look?" Norma thought for a moment, what if its Eric agian a mask or something, but...on the other hand, even if it was theres not much he could do now. " Go ahead" she said finally, but Numbah 4 was already half way inside already.

He looked all around him before looking at the girl lying piecefully on the cotts sleeping. "KUKI"!!!!! he yelled, "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!!!! KUKI!!!!! he shook her poked her yelled at her, nhothing worked. Numbah 4 started to cry, thats when Dawn came in and told him that its time to let her rest. He nodded peacefully, and went over to numbah 3, stared at her for about 2 minutes and gave her a gentle kiss. "Know you'll never know..." he said while turning around, wiping his tears and walked slowly about to leave when he heard someone yawn behind him, then stretch, then heard what he didn't expect, "Know what Numbah 4?" Kuki said in confusion holding her head "man i feel like I was just hit by a truck" Wallabee laughed and gave Kuki a huge hug.

"Im REALLY gonna miss you guys!!!" Kuki said hugging her friends good bye, 2 times per person. "Come back soon ok, and don't worry about Eric, we'll handle him!!!" Kuki smiled and wave to her friends as her and Numbah 4 walked away. She already called her Maiko and told her she was leaving early because she was home sick and missed her friends. And the camp consulers had no problem with her leaving because faxed them a note saying ok, and everything was great in the world agian. Numbah 4 got a little closer to Kuki and grapped her hand, They both were blushing like crazy when Kuki got even closer and put her head on her shoulders "Thank you" she said softly, thank you for saving me." Numbah 4 smiled in content and the two walked along a small clearing to the aireplane home...

_**The End**_

Well i hoped you liked my story!!! thanks for reading and the great reviews!!!!!!!! You guys are awsome!!!!!!!


End file.
